Feathers
by xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is slowly dying inside. His life spirling down the drain. Of course that meant that Iruka had to send him to a therapist. Kukuku...poor Naruto didn't know that Sasuke Uchiha would be his docter.... SasuxNaru There WILL be mpreg!
1. The beginning of the end

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Muahahahah! I am BACK with a BETA!! Thank you to Death-chan!**

**Death-chan: Your welcome xxuxxdxx.**

**Naruto: yup...and this is another of J-chan's angst stories...**

**xxuxxdxx: I don't own Naruto...which is probably a good thing**.

Prologue

'_Deep breathes_,' I thought slowly, '_calm down._'

Ok, quick check:

Who am I? Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. How old am I? I will be 21 next month. What the fuck am I doing, outside a therapist's office, waiting for my appointment?! I took a quick look at my wrists. Oh yeah, that's the reason why.

I swept a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes and sighed. "Hello, Mr. Uzumaki." A strangely familiar voice behind me startled me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I turned around slowly, only to jump back. "T-teme?!" I choked out, "What are you doing here?!"

Standing in front of me, in all his cocky glory I might add, was Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked and stuck out his hand. I stared without understanding what was happening. '_What??_'

Then I noticed his clothing, a tight black Armani suit that showed off his well toned body and a long white jacket that most doctors wore. I widened my eyes and took a step back. In fact, he really looked like--

"Oh fuck, no."

--a therapist.

**xxuxxdxx: Err...yeah that's the prologue...**

**Naruto: Kind of short, ne?**

**Death-chan: I agree it's short!**

**xxuxxdxx: Oh shut up...the next chappie will be longer! I promise!**

**Death-chan: Promise! (looks at her suspiciously)**

**xxuxxdxx: Yep!**

**Itachi: Now review or else I will cheerfully rip you to shreds then feed you to Kisame.**

**xxuxxdxx: 0.o Ignore him, (whispering) he got his period!**

**Death-chan: (nods in agreement)**

**Itachi: (shoots them a filthy glare) You should be lucky to have me!**

**xxuxxdxx: ...right...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**The button calls you**

**Do not ignore it**

**Go for the button**

**And...**

**CLICK IT!!**


	2. Stupid, flirty Uchiha!

xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Bwahahahah

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Bwahahahah! I am BACK!! ...AGAIN!!**

**Naruto: Is this one longer?**

**Death-chan: (looks up from reading something else) Longer?**

**xxuxxdxx: Hell yeah!!**

**xxuxxdxx: Oh yeah, on another note, I was just reading Loveless and I realized, 'oh god! Soubi's a pedophile!' Then I thought who cares?! Ritsuka and Soubi are so cute together! Who here watches and/or reads Loveless?**

**Naruto: Who cares?**

**xxuxxdxx: Once again, thank you Death-chan!**

Chapter one

**Whump**! I tripped over my own feet. "Please tell me that you aren't my therapist!" I groaned.

Uchiha smirked "I'm afraid so, dobe." He gestured to his office "Are you ready to go in?"

I glared at him; how dare he be so casual! "I don't think so, Uchiha!" I spat out, my voice filled with contempt. Uchiha sighed and passed ma a note. Snatching it from him, I started to read.

'_Naruto._

_ I...I know about you 'problems', and I really want to help you. So, I enlisted in Uchiha-san's help. I'm sorry but, Tsunade-sama said that if you don't do this, they will institute you. She promised. However, if you go for at least three months, she will allow you to take the ANBU test. We know how much becoming an ANBU is for you. Do you think that you could, please, please, please get along with Uchiha-san for three months?_

_ Iruka Umino'_

Glancing up at the Uchiha, it was unnerving to see that he was he was staring at me in that intent way of his. It was even more unnerving to realize that I was blushing.

I cleared my throat. "Okay then, let's go." The slightly older man smirked - does he ever smile normally? - and led me in.

As soon as I stepped into Uchiha's office, I nearly fainted in happiness. "LAZY BOY!!" I shouted with glee. I jumped on the sofa and surveyed the room in a content way. It was big, with blue plush carpeting and bluish-white walls. I noticed that even though it was big, the office only consisted of the sofa, a black bookcase and a dark mahogany desk set. I stretched on the sofa; my black MCR shirt rode up my tone stomach.

"Uzumaki," I looked up to where Uchiha was sitting by my legs. The onyx-eyed beauty - _Wait! Did I just call him a beauty?! _- reached his hand to my face and brushed a couple of blonde strands away from my forehead. My face went to full Blush Mode and my blue eyes widened.

What the fuck?! I'm not gay—am I?

"Do you want to start?" He asked.

I gulped and regained my cool composure. "Whatever, Uchiha-teme." I replied coolly, turning my head so he couldn't see my blush.

It must not have worked, because next thing I knew, Uchiha was laughing! Him! Sasuke Uchiha, the human iceberg I've known all my life, laughing!

I scowled at him as he made his way to his desk. "Now, Mr. Uzumaki," he started. "Why did Umino-san send you here? And what are the 'problems' he was talking about?"

I bit my lip; there was no way I was going to tell that teme that I...I shook my head; I do not want to think about that right now. "What about you??" I countered. "Why is the almighty Uchiha taking a job as a therapist? I thought you loved fighting!"

Uchiha stiffened, and I knew that I hit a nerve. Smirking, I asked again. "Well, teme, you going to tell me?"

Faster than I could track, Uchiha slammed me into the wall behind me. "Oof!" I wheezed.

He smashed one fist next to my head and let the other brushed back some lose hair on my neck. Eyes wide, I realized that his knee was positioned in between my legs. He laid his lips on my neck and muttered angrily. "Never mention that again, do you understand, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Partly angry - because I just got slammed into a wall - and partly confused, 'Why is my heart racing so fast? And why is my face all red? WHY DO I LIKE THE WAY HIS BODY FITS AGAINST MINE?!' I nodded. "Whatever." Unconsciously, I leaned more into his touch. Even though the teme stopped talking and calmed down, his lips still rested on my neck. Once more, I found myself blushing. "Sorry." I muttered quietly, my hands resting lightly on his toned chest. We just stood there, savoring the moment.

**cough** **cough**

I and Uchiha whipped our heads up, only to see our perverted ex-sensei.

"Kakashi," I looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi grinned. "Oh, nothing...I just wanted to see if you guys would like to have lunch with me." He smirked at his own perverted thoughts of what might have been happening between them. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were busy."

Uchiha cleared his throat and looked away. I still saw him blush along with me, though. "It was nothing of the sort." He threw a scathing look in the pervert's direction.

Sighing, I flopped back on the sofa and massaged my forehead to sooth the thoughts of what had just transpired around me. "I wouldn't mind going for some ramen right now." I felt tired, more so than I had ever felt in a long time.

Kakashi grinned-_err…I think that's a grin...It's hard to tell, seeing as half his face is under that stupid mask_- and grabbed both of our hands and practically ran through the building.

xxuxxdxx

When we finally go to the ramen stand, I couldn't help but grin. After all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, famous for loving ramen. I felt a stab of guilt come over me; here I was, enjoying myself, when..._No_! I don't want to think about that!

I sank into the closest seat, sighing. Uchiha reluctantly sat down in the seat next to me and Kakashi took the seat on my other side while cheerfully called over the owner. He gestured towards me before speaking up. "Umm...He'll have a miso ramen, I'll have pork and...Sasuke-kun, what do you want?"

Uchiha looked into my eyes and responded, "Miso" without tearing his gaze from me. I could feel my face start to heat, so I turned away and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" As gruffly as I was able to while not thinking of other things that were on my mind.

The teme smirked. "I was just wondering how you could be so ugly."

And so began another famed Uchiha-Uzumaki fight.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kakashi smiled, it was just too cute it watch his two ex-students fight. 'Do they know how intimate they look?' He mused, 'They keep moving closer and closer, and it looks like Sasuke-kun is really enjoying himself. And Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun is blushing so much!' Suddenly he turned serious. 'I hope they'll be able to heal each other's broken heart, not tear them apart even more.'

**Back to Naruto's P.O.V.**

I groaned, "Okay! Fine! I'll admit it! I'm ugly! Happy?" I puffed, pouting that I have given in so easy to the Uchiha.

Uchiha stiffened. "No, you're not." He lightly traced my jawbone with his finger. "You're most definitely the opposite of ugly."

I gulped, blushing wildly. "Y-you know I'm a guy, right?" I turned even redder when Uchiha nodded as his hand started twirling a lock of my blonde hair.

I suddenly realized that we were all alone at the stand. Even Kakashi and the owner had gone after presenting us with steaming bowls of ramen.

Sas-_Uchiha_ grinned and started laughing. "Wow! Did you actually think I was hitting on you?!" I glowered at him, mad at myself for falling for his trick. Uchiha stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going now...bye." He turned and offered me a small smile.

I muttered goodbye, but continued to sit. It wasn't until I was sure that he was gone before I started to try and grasp back my sanity. "Kyuubi," I whispered desperately, "Please come back, I'm so confused! Please, I was mad at the trick Uchiha played on me, but I also felt disappointed! Why? Why do I feel like this?!" I climbed off the stool and made my way into the closest alley. I collapsed and curled up into the fatal position. "Please, Kyuubi," I started sobbing, "Please come back to me!"

**xxuxxdxx: So, how was it?**

**Naruto: I don't like Sasuke very much right now...**

**Itachi: Lol My foolish brother upset his uke!**

**xxuxxdxx and Death-chan: (hits Itachi on the head)**

**Naruto: Why am I the uke anyway?**

**xxuxxdxx: Because you're cute, like a girl, and Sasuke are hot, like a boy.**

**Naruto: Aren't I hot too?**

**xxuxxdxx: err...sure**

**(poof!)**

**(All of a sudden the Magic Plushie Maker appears out of nowhere!)**

**Magic Plushie Maker: Okay, what plushie do you want?**

**xxuxxdxx: ITACHI!!**

**Death-chan: GAARA!!**

**Magic Plushie Maker: Okay, one Itachi plushie and one Gaara plushie, coming right up!**

**xxuxxdxx: (cuddling Itachi plushie) Review and you'll also get a plushie!**

**Death-chan: (cuddling Gaara plushie) Plushie…**

**Naruto: Ahem! You forgot to thank your reviewers!**

**Death-chan: (continues cuddling plushie while ignoring the world)**

**xxuxxdxx: (sweat drop) right, sorry!**

**sasunaru's anatomy****- Thanks! I do try! hehe**

**MadChick****- You know, a lot of my friends thought that my idea was really stupid...so thank you!**

**narutoisuke****- Don't worry! I won't feed you to Kisame! (beams) I love your penname, by the way! **

_**If you want a plushie,**_

_**you will click the button**_


	3. Tsunade learns the truth

**xxuxxdxx: lol, I'm listening to Bohemian Rhapsody….It's so stupid it's funny**

**Naruto: You really are weird…**

**xxuxxdxx: (ignoring Naruto) Ok, Chapter Two in commence! Also, this chappie is just filler, so don't expect it to be too long…maybe 760 words at most…**

**Naruto: Thanks to Death-chan and all of our magnificent reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it!! I don't own Naruto….wah…**

Chapter Two

As I took a sip of my coffee the next morning, I couldn't help but regret picking myself up and walking out of that alley. If I stayed there, there was a chance that I could've died…and…I…

Sighing, I drained the rest of my coffee and put my cup in the sink. I don't know what's wrong with me…I've been so out of it since Kyuubi…disappeared….

_Liar liar pants on fire…_

I abruptly stood up, knocking over my chair in the process. "I need to see Tsunade-baa-chan…" I grumbled. I stumbled my way over to my front door, shrugging on my jacket as I did so. Once outside, I started running. However, I couldn't stop those words from clouding my mind, filling up the depths of my heart. _'That's right,'_ I thought desperately to myself, skidding to a stop in front of the 5th Hokage's office. _'I will burn in hell, for all the lies I've made, all the deceit. I'm a fucking lair and that's that.'_

"Baa-chan!!" I threw open her door and hurtled in. Tsunade looked up in surprise, and I don't blame her; I rushed out of my apartment deliberately forgetting to put on my Henge. No more…no more am I the normal blonde loser.

"You might want to close your mouth, Baa-chan." I sniggered. I remember my reaction when I woke up the morning after Kyuubi's disappearance looking like this, so maybe it was a bit mean to tease her about it….nah.

"What happened?" Her voice is calm and controlled.

I gave a small twirl. "Tsunade, I have something to tell you, something very important concerning Kyuubi…" After sitting down comfortably on one of her guest chairs, I began my story, twirling a strand of my now black-streaked spiky blonde hair, my red-pupil cobalt eyes shining.

"Do you remember…the day before Iruka found out about my 'problem'? That day, Kyuubi disappeared…but not before merging half of himself with me…Tsunade, did you know that he had wings? Guess what, what you see before you is a more humane version of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, my wings are hidden of course." I gave a small chuckle at Tsundae's frozen shocked face, and then continued. "But, Kyuubi didn't just disappear, he was kidnapped."

I had stood up at that point, completely serious, "I have to train, and I have to get stronger." My eyes glinted with fierce determination. "I know who kidnapped Kyuubi…"

Tsunade bowed her head. "It was Itachi Uchiha, wasn't it?" I smiled, "Always the clever one weren't you?"

"Tsunade-Baa-chan…" I leaned in close, "I have to kill him before he obtains the rest of Kyuubi's powers…or else we're all doomed."

She chuckled, "Oh, Sasuke is not going to like this!" She snuck a glance at me, "But of course, you have a plan for that, don't you, my Yaoi Prince?" I sighed and shook my head, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay?"

The Hokage grinned slyly, "Naruto, don't you know that I can monitor dreams?" I fell back. "Seriously?!" My eyes widened; damn it! She knows about my wet dreams about Uchiha!

I cleared my throat, "Obviously, those dreams about Uchiha mean nothing. I am straight as a—"

"Circle?" put in Tsunade. "Look, I was just joking about being able to monitor dreams, that was a

lie!"

She caught hold of my horrified expression and burst out laughing. "Damn! You're more fun than that whore, Karin!" I widened my eyes at the implications. "Y-you're? W-with _Karin??"_

Tsunade glared at me, "No, you stupid dobe, I only meant that teasing you is more fun than bashing the village slut!" I pouted. "God, does everyone have to call me a dobe?"

Tsunade giggled -_giggled?! Oh god, that's creepy…_- and ruffled my hair. "It's nice to see you so…I don't know normal." I swiped her hand away. "I have not forgotten my goal," I informed her frostily, "I _will _kill that bastard, Itachi Uchiha!"

Baa-chan smiled softly. "I have the uttermost faith in you, Naruto-uke, never forget that." With a snarl, I jumped on her. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

But, it felt good to pretend that even for a moment, that everything was normal.

**xxuxxdxx: err...yeah, I know it might seem confusing, but it'll all clear up soon enough!**

**Naruto: hn...I don't really get it...what's a 'uke'?**

**xxuxxdxx and Death-chan: (..t) you really are stupid, aren't you? Naruto: Hey! (pout)**

**xxuxxdxx: Oh yeah, also tomorrow I'm leaving for Hawaii and I'll be back by either early September or late August so I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until then for the next chappie**

**xxuxxdxx: Now, time to thank my reviewers!**

**YAOI-fangirl-378:**** Yeah, you can have a set of Naruto and Sasuke plushies! (beams) Hell yeah, I'm with you all the way! (hands out plushies)**

**leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too:**** Hey, thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Josh:**** lol that was fun! Let's meet again...next Friday, mhm-kay, my favourite gay boy? (hands out Sasuke plushie)**

**yaoi fanboy:**** I'm glad you like it!**

**narutoisuke:**** (GASP!)A repeat offender!! lol, (hands you Itachi plushie) have fun with him! ;)**

**shmoobunny182:**** I. Love. Your. Name.**

**sasunaru's anatomy:**** yay! another repeat offender!! My heart is fulled with...joy..ness? lol!**

**Reviewers get to have their way with Naruto characters...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! (COUGH COUGH) hehe...**

_**USE THE BUTTON!!**_


	4. Slimy Encounters

xxuxxdxx: I realize I've been gone for a very long time, and I'm really sorry  It's just that My muse had gone away and I was stuck with nothing..So please enjoy this!

Naruto: Took you fucking long enough

xxuxxdxx: DONT OWN THEM 

__

Chapter Four

I didn't see the teme for another two days, which was, to be honest, two days too much for me.

It all started because I looked into my pantry and realized I only had a couple of boxes of ramen left....

"Fuck," I swore out loud to myself as I raced to put on my converse. "Why is my pantry always empty, or on the verge of being empty?" Hopping on one foot slightly, I stepped outside, still trying to put on my shoes. Scowling slightly, I quickly cast my henge.

Ignoring the disgust filled looks the villagers were sending me; I purposely strode over to the nearest superstore. Seriously, just because I'm gay and possibly a uke for Sasuke, that doesn't mean that, I have to act like one, right?

... ... ... ... ... ...

Did I just admit that I was gay? Umm...let's ignore that, 'kay people? Ahh...and now I'm talking to imaginary people in my head, just great!

"Note to self, stop talking to the imaginary audiences in my head...." I mumbled to myself, as I finally slipped inside the doors of the market. I gave a short nod to the owner, one of the few people who had accepted me, and grabbed a basket. I stopped short, gazing upon all the food choices, realizing that I "basket slightly.

Might as well buy some curry and such, I thought in my head resignedly, Don't really have a choice either way... I glided through the aisle; snatching random things that looked good enough t o eat. I smiled down at my basket, deciding that it has enough food that would last me a week AND I could afford it! Uh-huh, I'm that poor.

I was fully ready to check out all my yummy food delicacies, but then the inevitable happened.

"Why hello then, Naru-chan..." The slimy voice of Sai pulled me back into harsh reality. "Shopping by yourself are you? How..._delectable._" I mentally sighed, realizing that I probably couldn't get through one day without having some kind of bad thing happen to me.

I shivered, refusing to turn around, instead heading towards the checkout. "Damnit," I grumbled angrily. "Yesterday it was those damn kids pranking me, and now it's Sai! Will this ever end?"

Without missing a beat, Sai reached out and grabbed my body to hold against mine. "Naruto..." He growled into my ear. "Isn't it time you admitted that you're attracted to me? My little Naru-uke..."

Say hello to the reason I accidently spilled the contents of the bags next to me as I karate-chopped Sai into non-existence. And while you're at it, also say hello to the reason why I'm now banned from Easy-KH supermarket.

__

It wasn't until I was back home sulking, that I remembered that I forgot to buy those delectable Indian food goods....

"AWWW FUCKKK!!!"

__

Apparently the neighbours had heard me scream, and begged Uchiha to come settle me down, which explains why he was at my door ten minutes later.

I never do get a good day....

__

xxuxxdxx: good? Bad? Sai=LOVE!!! Also, I finished the sad ending on Rollercoaster, so make sure to check that out!

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_


	5. Wedding Bells And Brewing Emotions

**Thanks to:**

**Carmade:**** thanks so much! I think I'll update again either tomorrow or tonight ****BlackDawnYaoilover:**** hahah calm down, sweetie! We-ell...I might put in the ears, but no tail. He DOES have claws though. ****leyu02.o0 wait leviathan02 too: ****I finally updated 0.o ****shmoobunny182: ****Thank you!! ****Josh:**** Sorry Hun, my rents wouldn't let me send it over to you :( ****sasunaru's anatomy: ****Thank you so much! ****narutoisuke: ****do you also live in Canada?**

**xxuxxdxx: Fifth chappie!! I'm getting some good responses in this one, even more so than for Undercover, so I'm updating this one first:] Please Enjoy.**

**Naruto: This child does not own Naruto!**

--

_Recap:_

_Apparently the neighbours had heard me scream, and begged Uchiha to come settle me down, which explains why he was at my door ten minutes later._

_I never do get a good day...._

Chapter Five

The two of us sat silently on my couches, a bowl of unfinished noodles sitting on the table in the middle of us. My eyes appraised his apparel; a sleek black coat covering a wool sweater that hugged his body and a pair of dark wash jeans. Compared to his look, my ratty shirt and jeans paled in comparison.

He was the first to break in the uncomfortable silence, his dark eyes flashing angrily. "Do you," he spoke slowly, deliberately, "Do you, _realize_, that I should be helping plan Shikamaru and Sakura's wedding shower right now?" I gulped, deathly pale. In truth, I had actually forgotten that the two of them were getting married.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Uhh...Well they also have TenTen and Lee, Neji and Gaara, Temari and Kiba, Ino and Chouji, as well as countless other to help, you know?" I said as I counted the names off on my fingers. "So it isn't that much of a deal...Besides I already apologized!! It's not like I want you to be here!"

The dark haired man leaned all the way forward, suddenly growling. "She's my fucking best friend, don't you think I should be there with her?!"

Flinching, I tried not to cower so much. "S-so go back!" I snapped back softly "Besides, the groom is _my_ best friend! Unless you've forgotten, _I'm _his best man! And Sakura's my friend as well as yours!"

Sasuke smirked, "So why aren't you there?"

Gulping I turned my head, too afraid to tell the truth. "I...I just didn't want them to have to worry about me anymore." His face had immediately softened, which believe me, really surprised me.

He reached over and took my hand. "But you know, but not showing up you're making them worry even more, alright? Before I left, Shika was worrying about you, wondering what happened that you weren't able to make the planning session."

I looked up to see his face, suddenly feeling like I was too young, too naive, and too drunk-like to realize how much I'll probably need him in the future. I suddenly felt like if this was a story and I was the narrator, this would probably be the part I feel in love, or at least started too. So should I? Should just lean closer, enclose his lips with mine? I slowly closed my eyes, leaning towards him also, only a few centimetres from his soft lips. _Su labios..._ (i) So close, so very close...His eyes too started to close, and suddenly there was only a breathing distance....

But just as our lips brushed, he stood up suddenly, marring my fall forward. Sasuke stood up firmly, his pose suddenly businesslike. "So," He said dryly, checking his watch. "Your regular time is up, so I'm going to go now, or do you want to try and molest me?"

I gasped quietly. "You bastard!" I shut my eyes tightly. "Just...go! Okay?! Just leave me alone!!!" He just gave me a small sneer and walked out of the room.

"I don't understand!" I groaned quietly."What's wrong with him? He was also leaning in for the kill, what happened?" Frowning, I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts of that bastard out of my head. After aimlessly walking around my kitchen, putting things away, I decided to aim my confusion at some dummies and train.

Once I got to the unhabitated forest, I finally took off my henge, releasing the version of me that let the nine-tailed fox run undaunted in the blood of my veins. I flexed my arms, letting my black streaked hair go free; my red eyes narrow at the straw dummy in front of me. I released my claws, and took a striking pose, ready for attack. _Hold, aim, strike._ I readied myself...and struck.

In one move, my claws ripped through the dummy, its straw contents spewing out of the gash. I smirked to myself, realizing that if it was a real human, it'd be dead before it even saw my face. _But I still wasn't _ready_ for _**him!**

I had to do everything and anything to get stronger. So that I could not only get my aniki, my hermano (ii), my _brother_ back, I would also be able to save the village, possibly _all _the villages. But to do that I have to get better, always better. I had to be able to be the best I could!

This is why I was going to have to skip all my therapy sessions. What? I need all the time I can get to train! ...and no, it has NOTHING to do with that bastard Uchiha.

... ...

Well, maybe it had a _little_ bit to do with it.

------

(i)- su labios means "his lips"

(ii)- hermano means "brother"

**xxuxxdxx: Woooo longer!! Tell me, what do you think of Naru-chan's personality? I know it's ooc, but it **_**is**_** kind of AU. Please Review, you get to have more sexy time with the characters!**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**CLICKY THE PRETTY BUTTON!**_


	6. Everyone Hates Him

**Thanks to: SkyGalzingMaro: tehee Yup, but I still love him**

**xxuxxdxx: Woooo I'm on a roll: D Kay, in this episode, Naru-Naru goes CRAZY (oh and there's angsty angst angst)**

**Naruto: This weirdo owns not Naruto: 0**

_Recap:_

_I had to do everything and anything to get stronger. So that I could not only get my aniki, my hermano (ii), my _brother_ back, I would also be able to save the village, possibly all the villages. But to do that I have to get better, always better. I had to be able to be the best I could!_

_This is why I was going to have to skip all my therapy sessions. What? I need all the time I can get to train! ...and no, it has NOTHING to do with that bastard Uchiha._

_... ..._

_Well, maybe it had a little bit to do with it._

_--_

Chapter Six

After today, there are three more days until I have to see that bastard again. Because of that fact, I cannot enjoy my Saturday without worrying about how I'm going to face him when the time comes.

Somehow I managed to get my butt out of bed this morning and tiredly walk all the way to Shikamaru's house, which turned out to be a very long walk when you're tired. Despite that, I still knew that I had to go, especially since I've missed the last two sessions. In fact, I'll be really surprised if my best friend didn't hate me already.

A half formed smile crept on my face as I reached the Nara household. Muffled shouting was coming from inside, and somehow I just _knew_ that Sakura was berating either Kiba or Shika again. Still smiling, I went around the back to see if I could sneak in through an open window and surprise the lot.

Heading towards one, I couldn't help but reminisce about the old days, before I stopped meeting with my friends. My friends are my whole life you know, I honestly have no idea what I would do without them by my side.

I gazed at the medium sized window, wondering if I would be able to fit in it. Placing my hands on both sides of the window pane, I braced myself before lifting myself up and stopping midair as I heard some voices float by.

"Stop it Shika!" Ah...It really was Sakura. I wondered briefly what the boys did to make her mad.

"No, _you_ stop it! We don't know what he's been through, it might be something important!" I furrowed my eyebrows; I had never heard Shikamaru this mad before. What the hell was going on?!

"Shikamaru..." I smiled a little at the whiny tone of Kiba. "Shika, please he's way too selfish to come see you!"

"No...He's my best friend! I can't expel him from being my best man!" I gulped and dropped down to the earthy ground.

Do they hate me? Why are they acting like this....? At least Shika was sticking up for me.

"Listen guys," Shika sighed. "I know he's been a bastard, but he's been through a lot you know."

A snort resounded in the air, and the unforgettable voice of Sasuke followed. "Oh come on! He wouldn't even come to your planning session!" his voice softened. "I think it's time we talked to him."

Sakura cried out in frustration. "Screw that!! Let's just stop being friends with that jackass!" I dropped my eyes to the ground as yells of agreement flew over my head.

So I guess they really do hate me, huh...I shook my head fiercely. No! Shika's my best friend! He'd never do that!

"Ahh..." He said sadly, "Then I guess I have no choice..." I froze in anticipation. What was he going to do? Was he going to call off the wedding?

"Gaara, do you want to be my new Best Man?"

.....................

......................

...................................

I quietly rose to my feet, not paying attention to the noise around me as the rest of the group realized I was there.

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru lunged for me, missing. "Wait doesn't go!"

I just looked at him with the most expressionless eyes I could muster and shrugged his hands off. "Good bye, Nara. Have a nice life."

My friends hated me, Kyuubi was gone, and I was silently breaking inside.

Could this get any worse?

--

**xxuxxdxx: 'Kay, so I guess it wasn't that much angst, but oh well '' Hope you liked it!**

_**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**_


	7. Tastes Like Iron

**Thanks to:**

**ToSet:**** sorry that made you cry: [guess that means you really won't like this chapter ****N (): ****hehe there will be some bashing VERY soon ****Zakudeath:**** [that will be hard...I'm more of a short chapter writer so that I could get to the point and torture readers ^^ hahah jk jk ****shmoobunny182:**** oh dear, I'm so happy that someone from last year is reviewing again, I was afraid you all gave up! ;_; but umm...the answer is no for now ****sasunarusan:**** hehe thanks you ^////^ ****skyglazingMaro: ****it's kind of horrible xD**

**xxuxxdxx: yee this is a chapter with cutting...also Naruto is gonna be all emo and pessimistic**

**Naruto: D: yee short chapter too....**

**xxuxxdxx: yeah, it's gonna be like 100 or so....**

**Naruto: She no owns me**

**--**

_Recap:_

"_Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru lunged for me, missing. "Wait don't go!"_

_I just looked at him with the most expressionless eyes I could muster and shrugged his hands off. "Good bye, Nara. Have a nice life."_

_My friends hated me, Kyuubi was gone, and I was silently breaking inside._

_Could this get any worse?_

Chapter Seven:

After today, there are two more days until I see him. To tell the truth, I _was_ looking forward to seeing him, but not anymore. I mean, he probably started the whole argument.

The argument...I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my best friend evicted me from being his Best Man at his wedding. What had I done wrong? Was it because I missed his planning sessions? All I knew is that I can't take all this stress anymore!

I was currently laying face down on my bed, half-naked and dripping wet from a burning hot shower. Somehow I had welcomed the pain, relishing in the slight burns and red skin all over my body. The physical pain had softened the emotional pain that was racking in my body. I don't think I can deal with this pain for much longer...

With a small gasp I shot out of bed, the realization sinking in. After all...the marks on my wrists were proof enough that I had figured out how to dull the emotional pain.

I struggled to get on my feet and leaned towards my chest of drawers. "It's somewhere here..." I muttered to myself, rummaging through the junk. My beautiful, wonderful friend was hiding in one of the drawers.

Sticking out between two pairs of shorts was my friend, Aaron. Triumphant, I pulled him out, nearing falling to my ass as I toppled over.

I wonder if you've realized, or maybe noticed, that not only is my dear friend Aaron a knife, but I'm also terribly drunk.

Hehe, that's not a very good combination, is it? Not that it matters...my friends all hate me, it's very apparent by now. I might as well end this pathetic existence; let them get what they want. Hah! They won't be so snobby when they're standing above my grave, crying their ugly eyes out.

Wait...I can't...what about Tsunade? And Kyuubi? ....Kyuubi...Might as well actually do it then, since I have no chance whatsoever to rescue my dear elder brother. Should I just do this? Should I end my life?

I stretched out my arm and held the knife in my right hand tremblingly. Slowly, I braced myself for the first cut. I watched in horrid fascination as the knife slid into my tanned skin. Small drops of crimson blood, smelling of cold iron, slid from the cut, at first small, then huge. I smiled darkly at the streams of blood, knowing that this sensation is probably my most favourite of them all.

---

**xxuxxdxx:** ***cries* I have WRITER'S BLOCK! Hope this chapter didn't make you lose ur SasuNaru appetite: D Umm...someone asked me to add some Sasuke bashing, so look at for that in future chapters!**

**Naruto: FUUUUUUUU Review and get cookies of your choice!**

_**Click the supercalafragilisticespealidocius (sp?) button!!!**_


	8. Don't Want To Be Hurt

**Thanks to:**

**skyglazingMaro: ****hehe sorry xD But yeah, it was hinting at it in the first chapter:] ****uchihapunk****: Whoa!! thank you ^^ Yes, you can have as many as you want!! You most deff have to send me a pic:]**

**xxuxxdxx: how was that? did it surprise you? xD Don't worry, things will look up for our beloved sometime soon**

**Naru: She doesn't own this at all!**

**--**

_Recap:_

_I stretched out my arm and held the knife in my right hand tremblingly. Slowly, I braced myself for the first cut. I watched in horrid fascination as the knife slid into my tanned skin. Small drops of crimson blood, smelling of cold iron, slid from the cut, at first small, then huge. I smiled darkly at the streams of blood, knowing that this sensation is probably my most favourite of them all._

_--_

Chapter Eight

After today, there is only one more day...not that the fact comforted me anymore

Sweet warm air drafted through my open window, promising a warm Sunday. The soothing warm air stung the new marks on my arm, drawing a small gasp from me. It felt so good, even though I knew that it was wrong for me to do it. What would the others think? Would they even care? Somehow I didn't think so. I reached for Aaron, who had been flung to the ground in my post-scarring rage. I had refused to put something on the bloodied cuts, instead allowing the blood to clot on its own.

I climbed out of my still made, but rumpled bed, and gave a small stretch, reaching my arms behind my head. What should I do today? It was Sunday after all, a day where most people just hung out with their friends and family. I have neither friends nor family, so I have no idea what to do.

I stumbled into my kitchen, still tired from m late night. Opening my pantry, I groaned remembering that I wasn't able to buy any food from the grocery.

"Damn Sai," I grunted, scratching my tummy. Guess I know what to do today...Griping about that bastard, I went to get changed, and five minutes later I was out the door. Wearing only a pair of dark wash jeans, I couldn't help but think that I looked like the epitome of hotness, even without the henge.

I didn't even wear shoes, instead choosing to jog barefoot on the pebbled ground. Which probably wasn't such a good choice, since the last grocery I was in I got banned from, so I had to go to the other side of town, where the only other grocery was.

Yeah, it turned to be a _very_ bad experience, especially when I arrived at the K-mart Grocery, an hour later, panting for air and checking my poor feet for blisters. Ah, what is wrong with me??

Slipping into the store, I avoided the glare the disgusted store owner. What should I buy? The same as last time? Yummy, yummy Indian foods? Hmm...yeah.

Humming to myself, I skipped to the Asian foods aisle, for once moving past the ramen without a second glance. I snagged a hang basket and began piling random food into it, adding lots of chutneys.

"Why hello then, Naru-chan..." With a gasp I turned around, fearing that it might be Sai once again. However once I saw who it was, I fervently wished to myself that it was really Sai, and not _him_.

I averted my eyes and replied stiffly. "Hello, Uchiha." I turned my back to him planning on ignoring him and continuing on with my shopping. But then he stepped forward and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Naruto," he said softly, surprising me a little. "Please don't be mad at Shikamaru, he had no choice, Sakura would have called off the wedding otherwise." Angered, I pulled away from him, stumbling backwards.

"So what?" I hissed fiercely. "It's not like he argued much against it...besides _you_ have no right to talk, you probably started the whole thing didn't you?!" Uchiha flinched and reached for me again, obviously trying to calm me down.

I ripped away again, having enough of his lies. "_Don't_, Sasuke!" I yelled. "I've had enough!" Grabbing my basket, I turned my back and walked away... "Please don't hurt me any longer..." I whispered to myself, not sure if he heard or not.

_I don't want to be hurt anymore._

_--_

**xxuxxdxx: exactly 597 words...Ahh not very long T-T**

**Naruto: Tomorrow my wings will show:]**


End file.
